


Tethers

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Headcanon, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even angels have an afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethers

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a way to make myself feel better after Samandriel's death. I'm still crying over it today.
> 
> Time to make an au with angry, vengeful archangels.
> 
> I own nothing.

Samandriel sat in a void, no light, no dark, nothing. For a moment he thought he was being recreated, repurposed by his Father. He remembered... he remembered the torture... Naomi and the other higher seraphim and their methods of control.

_We've had too much rebellion, we need to keep you in line._

He remembered Castiel.

_You're safe now._

His brother was magnificent, bright and beautiful as he always was. Something was kinder in him, something was... _human_ in him. An angel with humanity, an older brother who was truly full of glory. But even he was not safe from them. He could see the eyes of Naomi on Castiel's halo, watching everything.

Samandriel could hear Naomi's order as it was shouted.

_KILL HIM!_

He tried to warn Castiel, tried to tell him what they were doing, things he himself hadn't even known. But then the blade was plunged into him. This death, though... it did not feel as described. Castiel spoke of blinding, unending pain enough to break your mind as your Grace was torn apart. This felt... this felt like peace.

And then he heard it.

_Samandriel..._

Who was that? That voice, it was... it was familiar.

_Samandriel you've been down for a few hours Earth time. Naomi's looking at your corpse. What do you remember?_  


Castiel?

A small laugh. _Not quite, kiddo._

Who? No... no it couldn't be. Gabriel?

_Guilty._

Where were they?

_We're sitting in Limbo. You know the law of conservation of energy... anyway, we're stuck here until we can find a way back._

Did that mean?

_Balthazar's here, pretty much everyone is._

How were they supposed to get back?

_We'll work out those details later, Samandriel, what is Naomi doing?_

Naomi was cutting into their brains. Without the archangels there was rebellion, chaos... they were lobotomizing the angels into obedience.

A flare of rage in the distance, not Gabriel, though... Raphael?

_Yeah, he's had some time to think. Death does things to a guy. We'll talk it out later. Look, you died the most recently, your connection is still fresh. I don't know how we'll do it, but we need to get you resurrected, then you can help the rest of us._

Castiel... oh no, Castiel!

_We'll get to him, we'll help him, it's going to be okay, Samandriel. I promise._


End file.
